


black liquid

by williwaw_wanderings



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williwaw_wanderings/pseuds/williwaw_wanderings
Summary: prompt: 'At first, we thought the black liquid was oil, that we'd struck it rich and that we'd be able to live in leisure. We actually started writing down all the ways we'd spend the money. Our first choice was...'





	black liquid

At first, we thought the black liquid was oil, that we'd struck it rich and that we'd be able to retire and live in leisure. We actually started writing down all the ways we'd spend the money. Our first choice was to gather it and sell it to the army. Our second was to become heroes by telling the UNSC.

But we never got to our third choice.

Kolfin, our captain, went to investigate the black liquid coming from the plumbing. He came back with dead eyes and few words, and the black liquid disappeared a few days later.

And then Kolfin went berserk, slaughtered Schwartzen, and shot himself.

Then Weng stayed quiet for a while. We thought that was because she was traumatized- she and Schwartzen were always close- but then she broke, too. She disappeared for a week, and then killed the medic and almost herself. We managed to stop her, and when we did, she started acting perfectly normal.

My helmet's radio had never worked. I guess that explains why I never contracted the virus. I watched the rest of my team fall. I played dead after I realized what was happening. The infection spread to Blue Team after that. After the Blues, it tried reanimating bodies. Then you guys came, and it disappeared.

"That must have been difficult," the man said.

More than you think.

"Well, I am very sorry, Private Hyatt, but we cannot allow this information to get loose."

Wait, what does that mean?

Who are they?

Wait,  _please-_

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr- williwaw-wanderings
> 
> thank you for reading! make sure to drop a comment telling me what you think.


End file.
